


The Punk Rock Nerd in Vans

by 2neverlxnd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Ashton is 18, Except for Ashton, I'll add more tags as the story goes on, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Nerd Calum, Oblivious Ashton, Oblivious Luke, Punk Michael, Sex is mentioned, all of them are 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2neverlxnd/pseuds/2neverlxnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is getting abused at home and no oneknows except his best friend Calum. Well, for now. Then things change after his crush Luke and Calum's boyfriend Ashton find out and his life goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that is also on my wattpad, 2neverlxnd_ that I felt like posting on here as well. Sorry if the first chapter sucks, but I swear it's good.

Michael poked at the bruise on his rib cage as memories of the night before came flooding back into his mind. Pain spread throughout his torso at the memory of the bones hitting the railing of his staircase. He bit his lip, feeling the piercings of his snake bites dig into his guHe knew he'd have to wear that leather jacket again, no matter how hot it was or how much he hated it. He hated having to be the school bad boy to keep away from the jocks. He hated having to hide himself just so he didn't get beaten up at school on top of what happened at home. Granted he had Calum, who knew about everything. They had been friends since before the abuse started, since before he had to grow up and start hiding, and didn't judge him for it nor leave his side when they drifted into two different worlds.

 

Calum was a nerd. Not like Star Wars and comic books nerd. No, no. Those were the geeks that made Michael cringe every time he caught sight of them. Calum was the kind of I-get-straight-As-and-I'm-at-the-top-of-my-class nerd that somehow, against all odds, got by with also being a hipster and was one of the hottest guys in school that wasn't a douchebag. Michael was that kind of nerd too, but looks were very deceiving since he was sleeping through most of is classes.

 

Then there was Ashton. Ashton was a member of every music clique in the school except for the orchestra since he could sing and play drums and guitar. He was an acquaintance of Michael's, the (secret) boyfriend of Calum, and the best friend of Luke.

 

Luke. Michael's heart stopped at the name almost every time he heard it. Luke was the kind of guy that fit in with everyone except for the geeks, goths, and jocks. He was the only openly gay one in the entire school and honestly he was everyone's favorite person. He had a smile that could light up New York City and legs that went on for miles. He had the charisma of the hipsters and jocks but the mysterious attitude and reservation of a bad boy. That's why he was in love with him and he hated it.

 

Michael was hopelessly, irretrievably in love with Luke Hemmings and he absoltely hated it. Luke was the reason he realized he was gay, the reason he came out to his parents, the reason they hit him. He was the reason Michael changed and went from the nerdy schoolboy to the bad boy that supposedly has more grams of weed in his backpack than he does piercings.

 

But that wasn't true in the slightest. First of all, Michael only had the snake bites and an eyebrow piercing. Secondly, he hadn't smoked weed a day in his life. Did he try ecstasy? Yes. Did he like it? No. All he kept in his backpack was a notebook that acted as his journal and his textbooks. He wasn't nearly as much of a bad boy as the tattoos (he had an entire sleeve on the left arm and a few on the right, but nobody saw them because of the jacket) and piercings showed.

 

Throwing on a black muscle shirt, his annoying leather jacket and navy blue skinny jeans, he knew he had to hurry up and get out of there before his mom woke up and began screaming profanities about how her son was a disgrace for being gay and that he was pathetic for not being able to do something so simple as be ready for school on time. He could have cared less, really. He was smart enough to catch anything up he missed and had Calum if he needed him.

 

Speaking of Calum, the sort of perky hipster barged into his home and up to his room just as he slipped on his black Vans. "Hi there, sunshine," he chimed sarcastically as he noticed Michael's state. He was so used to the leather jacket and knew exactly what it meant. His heart clenched at the idea of his friends being hit by his own parents, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. Calling the cops would only ruin both of their lives and Calum really didn't want that. So he just shrugged it off and played it off as if nothing happened the night before. It seemed to help Michael with coping, or so he assumed, so he kept doing it without question. "Are you ready to be late again?"

 

"Fuck off," he groaned as he stood up after putting on his shoes. "I don't try to be late, you know."

 

"At least we can afford it," his friend argued as they walked down the stairs and out of the house.

 

"Stop being a cocky asshole," Michael laughed as they got into Calum's car. It was a convertible he got for his 16th birthday that he treasured. It was the only girl he'd marry if he could. "Now shut up and drive."

 

"Yes, your highness."


	2. The Fake Truth Hurts

Luke sighed as he poked at what was supposed to be meatloaf on his plate. Lunch was his favorite meal because Ashton was with him, but today was different. Normally his best friend was a ray of sunshine, but without Calum he was depressed and worried. "He'll be here, Ash."

 

"Shut the fuck up, Luke." A familiar boy strutted to their table and pressed a kiss to Ashton's cheek that was so quick no one would have seen unless they were looking directly at them. "Hey, babe!"

 

"I told you," the youngest mumbled as he grinend at the adorable couple. He envied them and their relationship, regardless of the fact that they tried so hard to keep it a secret. They were still the best couple he knew. "You're both idiots."

 

"Cute idiots," Ashton snapped back, sticking his tongue out like a child.

 

"Hey, guys," Michael chimed as he sat next to Luke. The younger boy jumped and bit his lip ring, causing him to wince in pain. "Sorry, Lukey."

 

Luke blushed at the nickname, but he shrugged it off and shook his head. "It's fine."

 

"So, lovebirds," Calum smirked. The two looked at him with daggers, not wanting the other to know how they felt. "How are you on his fine day?"

 

"Are you talking to me or him?" Michael asked, pointing to Luke. "Because we both know how I am."

 

The dark haired boy's eyes widened briefly. "Tired as hell?"

 

"Did Mikey get lucky last night?" Ashton interjected. He knew something was going on, but there was no way he was going to start asking questions and freak his best friend out. 

 

"You know it," he winked with a chuckle before changing the subject.

 

Luke's thoughts were full of MichaelMichaelMichael as usual, but this time it was different. He knew Calum as well as he knew Ashton, which was saying a lot since he knew the back of Ashton's hand better than he knew his own, thanks to the way Ashton talked about the boy like he was carved from the gods. Millions of possibilities came to mind, some horrifying, others pretty normal (especially for someone who had a crush on him), but one stuck in his mind and hit him like a ton of bricks. In the face. Hard.

 

Michael has a girlfriend.


	3. We're All Here To Make Really Stupid Mistakes

"Can I ask you a question?"

 

Calum put the beer in his hand on the counter in front of them and turned to Ashton with a raised eyebrow. "What's that?"

 

"Do you know what's up with Mikey?" They were all together for a movie night at Luke's house and Calum was dreading the moment they would be alone. This was that moment. "He's been acting a little weird lately, right? Or am I being crazy?"

 

The other bit his lip and stared at his shoes as if they were his current interest. He knew he'd have to tell Ashton eventually. Even if he didn't want to, he always found himself telling his boyfriend everything. Literally everything. It probably wasn't healthy how much they knew about each other, really. "Promise you won't tell Luke?"

 

"You know I can't do that, Cal. He's my best friend."

 

"Ash, he knows almost as much as I do about you. I think he can at least hold off on knowing this, especially if you don't want him getting hurt." The older sighed and rolled his eyes. "Please, babe. I mean it."

 

"Alright, alright. I won't tell. Now what's up?"

 

Before he could ruin his best friend's life, that best friend appeared in the doorway with a small smile on his face. "Are you guys ready?"

 

"For what?" Calum asked.

 

"We're going to play a round or two of truth or dare," he smirked. The couple rolled their eyes as they joined the other two in Luke's living room. "So who wants to go first?"

 

"Mikey, truth or dare?" Calum asked with a devilish grin on his face.

 

Michael gulped. He's going to fuck me over for sure. "Truth."

 

"If you had to make out with anyone in this room, who would it be?"

 

"Ooh! Ooh!" Ashton raised his hand like an excited little kid in a kindergarten class. "I know, I know!"

 

Calum pointed to his boyfriend with a smile. "Yes, Ashy?"

 

"It's Lukey," he screamed like a little kid. The other two in the room were blushing hard as they looked at the couple with daggers in their eyes. Ashton started to curl into himself at the evil stares being directed towards him. "What? It's true."

 

"Fuck," Michael sighed under his breath. He could feel Luke's gaze on him, could see his playing with his lip ring every time his eyes fell to his lips. The only time he turned away was when he was asked or when he was asking. Michael paid more attention to the younger one's gaze on him than he was to the entire game.

 

"Mikey," Luke spoke, his voice unusually raspy. "Truth or dare?"

 

"Truth, I guess," he shrugged.

 

"What's been up with you lately?" Michael froze, his eyes on Calum. "I mean, you wear that leather jacket all the time. Have been since the beginning of the year. Is there something you're hiding from us?"

 

He took a deep breath. Fucking fuck. Luke was just too fucking smart and had to fucking ruin everything. He'd have to tell them everything eventually, even things Calum never knew, so why not just show them? So he slowly took of the leather jacket to reveal a muscle shirt and several cuts and bruises across his arms and even a large cut across the side of his neck that was normally covered by the collar of the jacket. "This."

 

Calum's heart sunk. He knew about the abuse and that it was pretty bad, but never had he seen the actual damage his parents had done to him. "Mikey," he choked out. "They're worse than I thought."

 

"You knew?" It was Ashton who asked the question fiercely, eyes nearly red and fists clenched. "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"This has been going on since before you two got together," Michael defended. "I told him not to tell you because I was afraid."

 

It was Luke's turn to speak up, though there was already a tear track on his left cheek. "Afraid of what?" Michael's heart broke at the sound of his crush's voice. "Who did this to you?"

 

"My parents." The room was the quietest it had ever been when they were all together since the time they all got themselves put in detention for two hours and were forced to stay silent. But this silence was by choice and it was probably the most awkward moment of his life. "Ash, Luke. Please don't be mad at me."

 

"For what?" Ashton asked.

 

"For not telling you. I should have..."

 

Luke shushed him and pulled him in for a gentle and affectionate hug. "You had every right to keep it from us, Mikey. It's okay."

 

The oldest nodded in agreement. "Yeah, man. You were scared and had every right to be."

 

As the night went on, they talked about Michael's history and how it all started (well, he mentioned the coming out part, but he wouldn't discuss what made him realize it) until Calum and Ashton went home and it was just Michael and Luke. It wasn't as hard as he imagined it would be to talk about, but it was like he could hear their hearts tear every time he told a story, especially Luke's. He was so fragile to the situation and it was like looking at a lost puppy every time he saw the tear tracks on his face. "Lukey?"

 

Luke rubbed his arm comfortingly with a smile. "Yes, love?"

 

His heart skipped a beat at the somewhat nickname, but he didn't let it show much except for the small smile he knew the boy saw. "Do you think I could stay here tonight?"

 

"Of course." A huge grin was plastered on Luke's face as he buried his head in Michael's neck and oh my God he could feel the boy's lips on his sweet spot. "You're comfortable," he moaned in content.

 

"Thanks," he replied with his voice an octave lower than usual. As sweet as the moment was, he was really hard now thanks to Luke's lips moving over his sweet spot and he knew it wouldn't be long before everything got awkward and-

 

Oh. Luke began palming his dick through his jeans firmly, sending shivers down Michael's spine as he let out a long groan at the feeling. "You like that, don't you?" Michael whined and nodded, shutting his eyes in pleasure. Then he felt the blonde's lips on his ear and his hot breath ghosting over his earlobe as he whispered softly, "I want you."

 

Michael moaned and grabbed Luke's face to pull him in for a kiss that was so deep and passionate it made Luke's toes curl and his hand palming Michael's erection move up to wrap around his neck. The kiss turned into a heated make out session until they ran out of oxygen. "You are really good at this," he breathed.

 

Luke rubbed his dick through his jeans again with his free hand. "At kissing or turning you on?"

 

"Don't be a smart ass," he giggled before standing up. He grabbed Luke's wrist and brought him up to the boy's bedroom where... well, you know what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FRICKLE FRACKLE HAS BEGUN


	4. I Don't How And I Don't Know When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the next installment of The Punk Rock Nerd in Vans...
> 
> Luke's an idiot again and smutty smut ensues. Ish.

Luke buried his face in his pillow as he felt the light of the sun coming through the window shine right in his eyes. But pillows don't breathe and they don't smell like sex and happiness. Only Michael smelled like happiness.

 

Fuck.

 

"Morning, beautiful." Michael's morning voice echoed through the silent room as he ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair.

 

"Morning," he whispered hoarsely.

 

"Last night was amazing. You were amazing." With a kiss on top of Luke's head, Michael stood up and started getting dressed. "I'd stay for breakfast, but my dad's already going to kill me."

 

Memories of last night came back and he glared at nothing in particular at the reminder that his crush's father was an asshole. "Don't go, Mikey."

 

The boy stopped and turned to his... lover? Was that the right word for them now? "Luke..."

 

"Please. I know what he's going to do to you and I can't let that happen to you." Luke grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed. "Just stay with me."

 

"Oh won't you stay with me," Michael began singing softly with a smile on his face. The other threw the nearest pillow at his face and laughed. "'Cause you're all I need."

 

"I hate you so much."

 

"You love me, Lukey." He bent down and tugged at Luke's bottom lip with his teeth. "You fucking love me."

 

"Well you do turn me on a lot," he replied as his hands traveled down the older boy's chest. They stopped at the waistband of his tight black skinny jeans that Luke wanted so badly to take off again. "Thank God we don't have school."

 

"Don't even talk about sch-"

 

"Hello," Calum shouted as he rudely barged into Luke's bedroom. He then went pale and his eyes went wide as he realized what he walked into. "Uhm..."

 

"Lukey, I got you-" Ashton joined in with Calum, dropping the game of Mario Kart in his hand as he took it all in. "Should we come back later?"

 

Michael blushed, got up and threw his shirt on before walking downstairs. Luke turned to them with a smirk that said all either of them needed to know before Luke got dressed and they headed downstairs.

 

Once they all were in Luke's kitchen, Ashton started talking. "So what happened last night?"

 

Michael and Luke turned to each other, mentally debating if they should tell them. But they are their friends and they'll end up sharing details to them later. "What do you think happened, Ash?" Luke asked innocently.

 

"I think Mikey here fucked you into the mattress and you loved it," he smirked as he snaked his arm around Calum's waist.

 

"That is exactly what happened." Both boys gave each other a loving look before turning their attention back to their friends. "So what did you two do last night?"

 

"We watched a couple horror movies and cuddled all night," Calum shrugged.

 

"So sex?" Michael questioned. His best friend nodded and pressed a kiss to Ashton's forehead. There was an awkward silence before he spoke again. "What do you guys want to do today?"

 

"We can talk about what your relationship is with my Lukey," Ashton smirked. Calum playfully swatted his arm before he continued. "Or play the game of Mario Kart I dropped on your bedroom floor."

 

"I like that idea better," Luke chimed in as he ran upstairs and grabbed the game.

 

They played for a few hours, Luke winning the most out of all four of them, before Luke asked Michael a question he didn't even want to think about, let alone answer. "Are you going home tonight?"

 

Then Michael thought about it, not because he wanted to, but because he had to. Where was he going to go? He couldn't stay at Luke's any longer. Both of their parents would ask questions and Michael would get the beating of a lifetime for being gone almost three days without saying anything. Calum's maybe? "Can I stay with you, Cal?" he stammered.

 

Calum smiled and wrapped his arm around Ashton's waist. "Sure, Mikey."

 

Luke's heart tore in two as he watched the three converse, the realization that he screwed up hitting him like a ton of bricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL UPDATE AGAIN, SO SORRY IF IT'S NOT SOON.


	5. Some People Fall Apart Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IGNORE THE RANDOM ITALICS. USING AO3 ON A PHONE IS HARD AND ANNOYING.
> 
> I started writing this in July and I'm so so sorry it took so long. I've been super busy and I write more than just fan fiction, so I don't always have inspiration for this stuff. But yeah.
> 
> I'm warning you now you will cry, so yeah. Enjoy! (:

_Luke_ didn't screw _up_ _;_ Michael screwed up. That's what Calum thought, anyway, after Michael explained to him what happened. Now Michael never said Luke screwed up, but anyone with eyes could see that's how he felt, and he would have felt the same way if Ashton did that to him. "You fucked up."

 

Michael turned to him, eyebrows raised slightly. "What?"

 

"You fucked up," his friend repeated. "He probably thinks you didn't want him or something."

 

"That's bullshit! We almost had sex again before you and Ashton walked in."

 

"I know. And how did that go?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"How did you explain the scars?" Michael bit his lip and looked down. "How did you explain the scars, Michael?" Calum repeated firmly.

 

"I didn't. I mean, I didn't have to. It was dark and the second time I was clothed enough so he wouldn't notice."

 

Calum was, to say the least, pissed. He knew that self harm was hard (that he learned from watching Michael cut for all those years and seeing Ashton struggle with it when they first got together) and that it was hard to talk about, but this was ridiculous. If you're gonna have sex with someone they should know about the scars on your body, right? "You're an idiot, Mikey."

 

"How am I an idiot? It's not like it came up while I was deep-"

 

He put a hand up to stop Michael from finishing the sentence. "Don't even say it. But seriously, man. What are you gonna do?"

 

"Not tell him," he answered, though it came out as more of a question.

 

"You can try, but he'll see the white lines on your hips." Then Michael bit the right side of his lip and the other knew right away what was happening. "You didn't stop, did you?"

 

Michael sighed in defeat. "I did, but..." His voice trailed off as he stared out Calum's bedroom window. "I started back up after he put me in the hospital."

 

Calum nodded in understanding, knowing how worthless Michael's father abusing him made him feel. "Then you have to tell Luke if you want to fuck him again."

 

"When?"

 

"Now." Calum handed the green haired boy his phone which already had Luke's number pulled up. "Call him."

 

Michael grabbed the phone out of his hand hesitantly and clicked the call button next to Luke's name (which was Loser 2. Michael was Loser 1 and Ashton was Babycakes❤ in Calum's phone). It only took two full rings to hear the sound of Luke's voice that sounded... worried? "Hello?"

 

"Hey, Lukey." He flipped Calum off at the smirk he gave him from the way he said his nickname. "I need to talk to you about something."

 

"Is it about last night?"

 

"No, no. Last night was amazing. It's about something else."

 

"What is it?"

 

Michael bit his lip. "I don't want to say."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because I'm scared you'll leave."

 

"Who said I'd ever leave you?"

 

His heart almost stopped at that, but he shook it off and reminded himself what he had to do. He had to tell him, no matter how much it ruined things between them. "You remember how you tried to grab my hips last night, but I pinned your wrists down instead?"

 

He let out a chuckle and mumbled, "You're making me hard, Mikey. Get on with it."

 

The green haired boy swallowed at the memory and sighed. "There were c-cuts. On my hips."

 

He was met with silence at first before hearing a sniffle that made him want to tear himself out of his own skin. "You're at Calum's, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I'll be there in 5." The boy quickly hung up and Michael threw himself down onto Calum's bed. "Can I sleep and never wake up?"

 

"Don't think that's an option, mate."

 

"He'll be here in 5 minutes and I know he'll want to see them all."

 

"And you don't want him to see them all?"

 

"I carved WORTHLESS into my upper thigh. What do you think?" He was spitting bitter sarcasm at Calum, but he didn't want to. He just wanted the whole nightmare to end after hearing Luke so much as sniffle over the phone, but it wouldn't any time soon. That much he knew when the doorbell rang.

 

"Good luck," his friend smirked as he ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process, and flew the door open.

 

He wish he hadn't, honestly, with the way Luke was looking at him with those puppy dog eyes and cheeks a light shade of pink from crying. "Can I come in?"

 

Michael nodded as he let him in with his head down and whatever confidence he had was diminished. He was terrified, to say the least, and he had every right to be. The boy he cares so much about is going to see the scars he made and truth be told, they weren't just on his hips. They were also on the sides of his upper thighs, which was where WORTHLESS was carved rather deeply into his skin. "So what's up?"

 

But Luke wasn't having the small talk. He cornered Michael into the wall beside them in a way that would have been taken sexually if it weren't for the red lines digging into his skinny jeans and briefs. "Show them to me."

 

"N-Now?" The blonde nodded before tugging at the waistband of his jeans. Michael reluctantly obliged and pulled down the clothing to reveal the many scars. Luke's eyes watered as he covered his mouth with a shaky hand. "I'm sorry, Lukey."

 

The hand fell from his mouth as he looked up at him and said, "You're not worthless." Then it was Michael's turn to break down after covering the scars back up as he started crying on Luke's shoulder, tears staining his shirt. All the other boy could do was pull him close and let him cry until Calum quietly walked down the stairs and saw the two.

 

He looked nearly in tears as well as he gnawed on his bottom lip, standing at the bottom step. "Did you see them?"

 

Luke nodded as Michael pulled away and turned to Calum with bloodshot eyes. "Cal." Michael's voice was hoarse with shame as he spoke. "Can you...?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll leave you two alone." Calum went back up to his room and the two were met with an uncomfortable silence.

 

But they filled it with their sobs as they pulled each other into another embrace. "I'm sorry," Michael sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

 

Luke shook his head and pressed a kiss to Michael's red cheek. "Don't be sorry, babe," he sniffled. "It's okay."

 

"No it won't. I can't..." Michael took a ragged breath before explaining. "I can't do this on my own."

 

"Then I'll do it with you, okay? We'll get through this."

 

"Promise?" A flash of hope appeared in Michael's eyes and it warmed Luke's heart knowing he caused it.

 

"I promise," he whispered. And that was a promise Luke planned to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! x


End file.
